The Big Little Visitor (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "The Big Little Visitor", Season 1, episode 21, 21st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's in the Mail, Today? (song) and What's That Smell? Bear: Oh, hi. It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We have Mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well Let's see what we got in the mail Today. Oh, looks like a letter. A letter for Tutter. Tutter loves getting mail. And he'll love getting this. Come on inside. Hmm? Wait a second. What's that smell? Hmm? It's you. Tutter and Bear Read a Note Tutter: {noticing the note} Bear: It just says that your Grandma should be coming here... today. Tutter: Today? But that's... let's see, that would be... take the three, divide by two, carry the five... today?! Aah! There's not enough time, Bear! Not enough! Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop Prepare to Clean Up the House Clean up the house Bear: Why do I have funny feeling about this? (laughs) Bear Explains What Family Means/Hickory Dickory Dock Bear: This is an exciting day. Tutter's Grandma Flutter is coming for a visit. She's part of his family. Yeah, family. {The word "Family" flashes on-screen with an image of 6 paper-colored people.} But, what is a family? Have you ever wondered about that? I sure have. Well, the truth is, families come in all shapes, colors and sizes. Let's see now. Oh. For one thing, No two families are alike. {An animated house appears on the screen right in front of Bear.} Oh, and families have lots of fun. {Animated images from Mouse Party appear in front of the house.} But most important, families care about each other. {Animated hearts appear, falling down in front of the animated house.} Yeah. That's why Tutter's so exciting. He grew up with his Grandma. She's part of her family. Yeah. Cool, huh? *laugh* Well, um, Since everybody's busy right now, This might be a good time to find my friend Shadow. You want to? Come on. {leaving the living room} You know, if we sing a special song together and look real hard, maybe she'll appear. Ready? {starts singing} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {look at the step of the stairs} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {camera pans around} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {stop singing} Hmm... (hollered) Shadow! (Shadow magically appear right the wall and laugh) Shadow: Hey there, my furry friend. Bear: Oh, Hi, Shadow! Nice to see you today. So what have you been up to? Shadow: I was just playing leapfrog with the clouds. Bear: Oh! That sound like fun. Well, Shadow, I was wondering do you have any stories for us today? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) Hickory Dickory Dock Mouse: I'm the world's fastest mouse, and I'm gonna break the record for clock running lift! Shadow: (narrating) The mouse ran up the clock *The mouse makes his moves from chain to chain* Shadow: (narrating) The clock struck one *bell strokes one as the mouse is shaking* the mouse fell down *mouse falls back to the ground* Shadow: (narrating) Hickory Dickory Dock *Mouse gets up* Mouse: Hooray I did it! Let's do it again! (glitter shines) Bear: Ah, What a great story. Ojo, Pip, Pop, Tutter Tell Bear About It / Everybody in the Tub {Bear sees Tutter holding a tiny duster.} Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Rub a Dub Dub Everybody in the Tub Tutter Becomes an Adult / The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha {Tutter is holding a bouquet of flowers on the floor.} Bear: By the way, you look great. Tutter: Well, Thank you, Bear. Like My Grandma always says, be clean, neat and prop. Clean, neat and prop. Ojo: I was. But... I felt like dancing instead! Bear: Is that cha-cha-cha music? Tutter: Oh, no. Bear: Uh-oh, I'm gettin' that feeling again. Tutter: That was great. I got to admit. Bear: I sure do love to cha-cha-cha. Tutter: She's here! Grandma Flutter First Met Bear and Tutter Tutter: You know about The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha? Grandma Flutter: Oh, as long as there's been bears and mice, they've been doing the cha-cha-cha together. Bear: Why, thank you, Grandma Flutter. Grandma Flutter Visits the Mousehole / Bear Sees Luna / Tells Him About It /Goodbye Song Bear: Everyone loves the cha-cha-cha. Grandma Flutter: Little Tutter is not used to keeping up with the likes of his old Grandma. I could cha-cha-cha all night long. Bear: Well, you can certainly out cha-cha-cha me. {Night falls in} {Cut to: Attic} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Bear: Luna, you'll never guess what happened in The Big Blue House today. Luna: Well, whatever it was, there was certainly a lot of cha-cha-chaing going on. Bear: You can hear that? Luna: Everyone across the valley heard it, Bear. Bear: Well, Luna, we sure had fun. I finally found someone who likes to cha-cha-cha as much as I do. Luna: Really? Bear: Yep. Grandma Flutter. She came for a visit. Luna: Tutter's Grandma came for a visit? Oh, that's wonderful. It can be so much fun when family gets together. Bear: Yeah, Tutter was so funny. He was worried about what his Grandma would think. We had to Clean Up the House, take a bath. (laughing) But he found out that his Grandma Both: loved him no matter what. Bear: Yeah. How'd you know? Luna: That's the great thing about family, Bear. They always love you no matter what. Bear: Wow. That's true, Luna. Luna: And, Bear. Bear: Hmm? Luna: I must say that you and your friends make a wonderful little family too. A family of friends. Bear: Wow. Luna, I never thought about that way. I guess that there are all kinds of ways to be a family. Luna: Yes, there are. Well, I'd better be getting back. Time and tide wait for no moon you know. Bear: (laughs) Okay, Luna. But would you like to sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd be delighted, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. See ya soon. {Right when Bear turned off the attic lamp, Tutter and Grandma Flutter burst in.} Tutter and Grandma Flutter: Bear. Bear. Bear. Bear. Down here, Bear. Bear: Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. Tutter: Bear, whoa. Bear: By the way, Tutter: You and your family Bear: can visit our family Grandma Flutter: here at The Big Blue House. Bear, Tutter and Grandma Flutter: Anytime you want. Bye. Tutter: That was good, Grandma. Bear: Thanks, Grandma Flutter. Grandma Flutter: Thank you, Tutter! Bear: Ha, ha. Grandma Flutter: Bye!Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts